Pulse
by Natsyourlord
Summary: Up close, his blood was even more mouthwatering. It took all of the self-composure she had not to tear through his flesh immediately. NaruHina. VampFic. OOCness, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired. That's all there is to it. Warning: Extreme OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Stop asking me.

* * *

She was in the mall when it happened. 

She had been browsing through some of the clothing on sale alone, as usual. Her sister had chosen not to come, and that could be expected. After all, Hanabi wasn't yet in control enough to avoid biting the flesh of a passing mortal, especially if their blood smelled exceptionally delectable. She might even end up killing a person, getting the authorities involved. And if that occurred, the entire clan would have to evacuate immediately. Again.

However, even Hinata, who had been practicing for as long as she could remember, still had to feed before entering a public place. Otherwise the scent of their blood would overpower her.

After deciding there was nothing in the store that interested her, the Hyuuga left and continued her stroll through the mall. And then it happened.

Maybe it was a draft. Maybe it was a sudden movement. Maybe it was a moment of focus. But whatever it was, it was sudden and overpowering.

The most delicious smell had come upon her nostrils, the most luscious, flavorful scent she had ever encountered. She felt each of her powerful muscles tense as an excess flow of venom gushed into her mouth. Where was it coming from? She had to know. She _had_ to.

Her sharp vision locked onto a head of spiky blond hair moving through the crowd, tossing a coin into a huge fountain as he passed it. Hinata didn't even have to take another sniff - she knew that this boy was the source of the most delicious flavor she could imagine. She began to weave through the crowd, lithe as a cat, following the scent. She watched as the boy entered a store, picked out a jacket, and went into a changing room to try it on. Licking her lips, she waited outside until he came out, then pulled on her innocent-but-slutty act.

"Excuse me, but can you help me? I'm kind of lost," she said, approaching him. He blinked at her sudden appearance and extreme looks, then regained his composure. Hinata wasn't surprised. Her perfectly sculpted face, exactly the right shape, size, and paleness, was enough to attract any human - not to mention her larger-than-normal chest and her slim waist.

"Sure. Where do you need to get to?" he asked. Up close, his blood was even more mouthwatering. It took all of the self-composure she had not to tear through his flesh immediately.

She pasted an innocent smile on her face. "Well, I was looking for a guy, actually. And you look like the guy I'm looking for."

The boy blinked again. "Well, I haven't seen anyone who looked like me, but- mm?" His words were muffled as Hinata fiercely pressed her cold lips against his.

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" she whispered seductively. She could almost taste his blood on her tongue, feel it dripping down her chin as she drank greedily.

"N-No..."

"Good." She shoved him back into the changing room, locking the door behind them.

Immediately she ripped his shirt from his body - he looked stunned at how quickly and easily she had done this - and she began to kiss him even more ferociously. The boy pushed her off of him.

"Wait a second!" he almost yelled.

Hinata's eyes narrowed; she had been so close to getting the blood she was longing for - the boy was disposable. It was his blood she wanted. She could and probably would kill him - the only reason she was even hesitating was because if he began to scream before she bit him, mortals would come and investigate.

"What is it." It wasn't a question.

"I... I don't even know your name."

"It's Hinata. Now let's get on with it."

"Oh... ok. I'm Naruto."

"Whatever." She pushed him back against the wall and began to kiss him again. Now where should she bite? If she bit his jugular, the blood would explode into her mouth. It would be over far too quickly... she wanted to savor this flavor as long as possible. Perhaps his groin. That way she would get a good fuck in while she was at it. Humans weren't the best at sex, but then again it was annoying doing it with the same men in her clan. They were all related to her, anyway, and that disgusted her a bit. Incest really wasn't her style - she only did it with them when she was absolutely desperate.

But the humans were not only unrelated, they were _warm_. Heat was something vampires didn't have, as they didn't have blood to begin with. And sex with them was just _fabulous._ So the groin was probably the best place to go... but then again, she didn't know if she could hold off that long. Now that his shirt was off, she could literally _see_ the blood pulsing under the thin membrane that was his skin. And the smell was close to unbearable. She would have to bite him very soon. There might not be enough time for sex before her instincts overwhelmed her. So she should probably bite him on the lips. A bloody kiss - literally. Her favorite.

He let out a small moan as her fingers traced icily over his skin. Ohh... this was going to be _so_ delicious. Words couldn't convey her longing.

Her eyeteeth scraped the skin along his neck, sensitive to the flow of blood beneath them. She had to hold off, though... he could still begin to panic. It didn't seem like he was going to, though, as his fingers were running through her hair and his body was trembling ever so slightly. She could sense his blood flowing faster through his veins as his heart sped up, and she could feel her canines extending, stretching towards the liquid that she would inevitably feel gushing into her eager mouth.

Huh. The human - Naruto - was eager as well. She could feel something hard throbbing against her thigh and his flesh grew warmer. But that only made her hungrier.

Now her mouth was against his chest, and she could feel his arms grasping behind her, trying to pull off her top. She straightened and drew face-to-face with him. Her white eyes, the eyes of a predator, stared into his blue ones. Should she keep him alive? Relieve him of this pathetic mortal body he was bound to? Or should she drink to her heart's content and watch as his skin puckered and paled, killing him while he was under an immense feeling of pleasure?

And maybe it was the context, maybe it was the longing she felt, but whatever it was she finally lost control. Her tongue running over her bottom lip one last time, her teeth sunk into the flesh that was his his mouth.

* * *

Wow. Can't believe I wrote that. _I_. Wrote _that_. 

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. This was insanely popular.

I really didn't expect to continue this, but because _everyone_ is asking for a follow-up, I figured, what the hell. However I'm probably just going to add one or two more chapters. Unless it becomes _immensely_ popular. Then I might continue. Maybe.

Anyway, I suppose you would much prefer the actual story to my explanations, so let me get started on that.

* * *

"He's finally awake." 

Hinata heard her sister whisper this after emerging from the bedroom. The thirteen-year-old had been assigned the task of checking up on the infected boy, and she had been finding it immensely hard not to bite him while he was... _changing_. The fact that he was conscious, however, proved the fact that his blood had completed its change.

Nodding at Hanabi, Hinata pushed through the door and strode in.

The boy was lying fully-clothed on a four-poster bed, his blue eyes flickering open. The Hyuuga sat down on the foot of the bed, her gray stare unwavering. The boy's skin had turned a deathly pale despite his sun-tanned skin, and the scar on his lips was almost white. The girl stared at it with contempt. She didn't really know why she hadn't killed him - more importantly, she didn't know why she had let her venom seep into the wound. He had been quivering with ecstasy the last time she'd seen him - an aftereffect of the venom.

Until his pleasure turned to pain.

Once the toxin of the vampire spread throughout the body, the organs would begin to shift, the teeth would begin to grow and sharpen, the bones would grow harder, the muscles firmer. The entire facial structure would bend, become molded into perfection, as any and all unwanted body fat was dissolved into the skin, giving it a pearly glow. The process was extremely painful, and oftentimes the victim would slip into a coma. This was what had happened to the blonde boy.

Looking at him now, Hinata realized that his face hadn't needed much improvement to begin with. His nose was just about the right shape and size, his chin the right set, and his eyes were a gorgeous hue of cerulean. He had been moderately in-shape before, so not much fat had needed removing. All in all, he hadn't been altered much, other than the hungry glint in his eye and the increased length of his canine teeth.

"So, you're awake," she said boredly, her cold voice seeming to chill the air in an icy atmosphere. The boy twitched ever so slightly.

"What... what did you do you me?" he groaned. His voice was hoarse.

She shrugged. "I don't know why I acted the way I did. But I _do_ know that I am unbelievably annoyed. Did you know that you took almost a week to finish the Change? Most of the time it only takes mortals about five days."

His gaze penetrated her. "The... Change. What is that?"

"I'd forgotten how dull-minded you humans are." She tossed a lock of violet-black hair over her shoulder. "The Change. What turned you into a vampire."

"A... A vampire?"

"Yes, a vampire. Bloodsucker. Leech. Whatever you want to call it. You're now one of them." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any family? And don't try to lie, because I'll find out soon enough anyway."

"N-No... they're dead."

"Good." She heaved a sigh and stood up. "Well, I should probably leave you to your resting. What did you say your name was again? Narutake?"

"Naruto."

She couldn't help but smirk a bit as her hand rested on the doorknob. "Do you stammer often, Naruto?"

"N-No - I mean, no."

"Then why the hell are you stammering right now?"

* * *

Hours later, Hinata perched on the edge of the roof, staring down at the ledge. Two stories beneath her, the boy rested. Naruto was fortunate indeed - to be bitten by one of the most esteemed vampires in existence. Such an honor, to have her venom running through his body! From the way he had acted, though, he might as well be dangling over a pit by his toenails. Didn't he realize what an honor this was? Didn't he know that being a vampire, a predator, was a great privilege, bestowed upon only those who had great talent and fortitude? 

Of course he didn't, she realized, of course he couldn't. He had been mortal his entire life, wheras her father had bitten her immediately after her birth. As the story went, she hadn't even had her umbilical cord removed before she had begun to undergo the Change.

And her mother was a mortal. She had been killed after Hinata's birth. The price of her child's existence had been her own.

Hinata didn't regret this. She had never regretted anything. It would have been nice to know her mother, she supposed - but it didn't matter. She was dead. Her father was alive. Hinata was alive. And her mother was not.

She jumped at the sudden sound of footsteps behind her, but calmed as she recognized the pattern of the steps and the weight of which each fell.

"Hanabi. What's the matter?"

The smaller girl crawled next to her sister, curling her knees to her chest. "Hinata, why did you bite Uzumaki?"

"Uzumaki?"

"The boy. Naruto. Uzumaki's his last name."

"Oh." Uzumaki. There's something you didn't hear every day. "I'm... not really sure. Why?"

"Because Father said that most people only change those that they love. Do you love Uzumaki-san, Hinata?"

The older sister's eyes widened. "What? N-No, Hanabi, of course not! I smelled his blood at the mall - it was such an... overpowering smell. I had to drink it. I _had_ to."

"But then why didn't you kill him? Why did you make him one of us?"

There it was. The million dollar question. Why _had_ she changed him? Was it simply lust, an extreme desire for sex, any kind of sex? Was it a wish to get a man who wasn't a member of the clan around?

"I don't know, Hanabi. It was impulse, I suppose. Impulse and thirst."

The younger Hyuuga nodded understandingly. "I've felt that before. There is a girl in the village that I've smelled, and she's just... _exotic_. Oh, if I hadn't fed that day, for certain, I would have..." she trailed off guiltily. "You won't tell Father, will you? He'll think I have no control over my thirst."

"I won't," Hinata replied. "But you should get back inside. It's almost daylight, and you know what the sun does to us."

Hanabi nodded and clambered back into the window.

Now Hinata could only think again. And her thoughts immediately turned back to an impending subject: the Uzumaki boy. He was new to their lifestyle. He would need training. Support. Teachings of how to control himself. Someone would be assigned to him. And recently, she'd been bored out of her mind.

Who was to say that she couldn't teach him?

The official training of a vampire usually ended after he or she turned fifteen. Of course, with a human-bred, it would take less time, but unless the boy was naturally gifted, it would take a long time. In Hinata's infinite life, however, time wasn't a problem.

The problem was that she had no idea as to how much potential the boy had.

"Well," she said to herself, "Might as well go find out."

* * *

"Why are we in here?" Naruto asked. He and Hinata both were standing in a specially-designed training room, modeled with just the sort of thing a vampire-in-training would need. 

"I have to teach you how to control our impulses," Hinata replied, tying her hair back with an elastic hairband. "Your muscles are now triply powerful - you're going to have to know how to control them. Mind you be careful; with the amount of pressure you used to use to squeeze a lemon you could break a tree in half... or a human's skull." Finished pulling her hair back, she drew into a lazy fighting stance. "But you won't have to worry about that with me."

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"This." Before even finishing the word, Hinata began to sprint straight at the blonde boy, drawing her fist back to punch him into a wall-

**_WHAM._**

Before she knew what had happened, Hinata had been thrown back, slamming into the reinforced steel wall behind her. Even so, a dent vaguely resembling the shape of her body had appeared in the metal. Ow, her head.

Naruto still had his hands outstretched from when he had shoved her. "Whoa..." he whispered, almost inaudibly. He slowly lowered his arms. "I... I'm sor-"

"Don't be sorry," she muttered, brushing some imaginary dust off her sleeves. "That was... good." It wasn't good. It was fantastic. Already, without any form of training, he had been able to block her. No, not block - parry, retaliate, in the brief second he'd had. While it was true that he was already a good fighter (a shinobi, as he had told her previously) she didn't expect him to have this kind of control.

Oh, well, she thought, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. This way she wouldn't need to hold back.

Again she charged at the boy, but at the last second she ducked around him and seized him by the wrists. Before he knew what was happening, she pinned him against the wall behind him, smiling maliciously as her grip tightened. She leaned in close to his face, so close that she could feel his heavy, warm breath on her cheeks.

"That," she whispered, "is also considered good."

As quickly as she had grabbed him, she released him. His arms hung limp by his sides. He was obviously confused - and a little frightened.

"If you can't see your opponent, it probably means they're behind you. Again." Just as easily as she had before, she darted nimbly around his body and pressed him against the wall. This time she seized ahold of his forearm and twisted it behind his back, shoving his face against the cool metal.

"Are you deaf?" she asked him, pushing harder on his arm. He gasped his answer: "No."

"Then why aren't you listening to my instructions?" she demanded. With a hint of finality she shoved his arm back to his side rather than releasing it more gently. He winced.

"Work on your reflexes. I'll meet you in here at sunset tomorrow." Releasing her hair from its tie, she pushed the door open and began to slink down the hallway back to her quarters. The call came almost too late.

"Wait!"

She hesitated for a moment before turning around. "Yes?"

Naruto was standing in the doorway of the training hall, looking urgent. "Why..." he trailed off for a moment before continuing. "Why did you bite me?"

She was so stunned she almost laughed. "Why?" It took a moment for her to come up with an answer. "Well... I suppose it was the simple fact that... you tasted good." She licked her lips for emphasis - she was getting good at being an asshole to this boy. "In fact, I wonder if you still taste that good." Before he had any time to register the words, she had darted back down the ten feet of hallway and pressed her lips against his.

He still tasted good. Very, very good.

It was as though an overly hormonal teenager had seized ahold of her body, crushing her free will beneath it. Hinata found herself, almost outside of her control, gripping at his spiky hair and pushing his mouth harder against hers. In a surge of violence - or perhaps it was just hormones, vampires still had _those_ - she had managed to interlock her tongue with his. Almost lustfully she realized she had shoved him up against the wall, this one with much less support. She felt it dent into a vague shape of her hands, his back, and she didn't really care. All she wanted was to continue tasting that luscious, ravishing flavor that was him. All of a sudden, he managed to switch their position, so that it was he who was pinning her against the solid plaster behind her.

Wait a second. What the fuck was she _doing?_

Disgusted, she shoved the blonde boy away from her, spitting in distaste. Without a word but with thoughts raging in her skull, she rushed down the hallway and into her bedchamber before she could even fully register what had happened.

* * *

Eheh. Got a bit carried away there. I didn't need to include that kiss, I know, but I'm a sap. Can't help it. Next chapter will come (hopefully) within a month or so. I'd like it to arrive sooner, but I'm busy with WWTBAN. It's not as serious or angsty a fic as this one, but at the moment we really need some genin submissions (it's an OC fic I'm writing with my friend), so if you have the time, please stop by there and check it out.

Again, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

My number of reviews doubled. I find that pretty damn awesome.

Time to get on with chapter three... Sorry that it's kind of short.

* * *

Within a week Naruto had mastered the rear parry, now able to twist around and shove a stunned Hinata into a wall - though at the end of their training sessions she always pulled a new stunt. She did this solely to remain in control, to show that _she_ was dominant. Not him. He must remember that.

Once Naruto had brought up the topic of the kiss. Once was all it took. He came very close to losing his head that day.

Hinata had chosen to ignore the fact that their lips had made contact at all. It was a simple, quick thing, right? It didn't mean anything. No. No it did not.

It was only when she'd woken up early - 5:00 at night - that she'd realized she was parched. It had been a long time since she'd fed - not since the day before Naruto had woken up. It was a wonder she'd managed to supress it for so long. Of course, looking at the blond boy, it was likely he was beginning to get thirsty as well, but because of his recent conversion he probably still had a lot of his own blood left, keeping him going. He wouldn't _need_ to have a drink for another week or so... yet there was no doubt that he had to be feeling some hunger pangs by now. And even if he wasn't, dammit, Hinata needed blood, and she needed it _now_.

Coming to a descision, Hinata got up, dressed in a light jacket and jeans, and strode down the hallway to Naruto's door, which she banged on profusedly. A crash came almost immediately from behind the wooden paneling, followed by a yelp of pain, and finally, the creak of the hinges as the door swung open, revealing a tired and irritated blonde.

"What?" he growled.

Hinata smirked. "You hungry?"

* * *

An hour later, as the last pinkish streaks of twilight faded into the navy-blue sky, Naruto and Hinata strolled into the bustling streets. They seemed to glide along compared to the bumbling movements of human forms. Hinata looked at them with disgust. They were nothing but objects to her. Objects... and food.

She noticed a scruffy-looking man in about his twenties hiding in an alley. He caught the arm of another man who seemed to know him and pulled him into the enclosed space, where the two headed deeper into the shadows. A drug addict and dealer. Pulling on the blue-eyed boy's sleeve anxiously, Hinata slipped easily through the crowd and began to follow them. It was people like this - druggies and slums - who could be fed upon on busy nights like tonight. They wouldn't be missed.

Placing a hand firmly on Naruto's chest, she pushed him back against the brick wall behind them. They had to make sure that the human males were alone. If they went overkill, it would definitely capture attention. Fortunately, these two seemed to be the only ones around.

"Just do as I taught you," Hinata hissed, "But don't worry. This should be fairly easy."

With that she danced into view of the dealer and his client, a feline grin stretched across her face. She gave the men just enough time to feel fear before rushing in and snapping the dealer's neck as easily as if it had been a twig. Immediately she sunk her teeth into the man's neck, feeling the warm gush of blood beneath her lips, the familiar flow as it rushed down her throat. Oh, how she'd missed this sensation! Her entire body seemed to be tingling with delight. Digging her nails into the flesh of the man's shoulders, she pressed her nose against the now bloodred shoulder and sighed happily. Such pleasures should be denied no one. At least, no one worthy, such as herself. She drained the body completely in a matter of seconds and threw it to the side, the corpse's face a permanent mask of horror.

Wait a second. Something was wrong.

Slowly, almost dramatically, she turned to look at Naruto. He hadn't moved besides stepping away from the wall. His expression very nearly mirrored that of the cadaver lying at Hinata's feet. The other man, the addict, was trembling, too shocked and terrified to move.

"What are you doing?" Hinata shrieked angrily. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

But Naruto shook his head vigorously, not moving his eyes from the body of the man - or to be more specific, the open wound at the base of his neck. The open wound that wasn't bleeding simply because there was no blood left. Slowly he backed away, then turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Uzumaki!!" Hinata screamed again. The pleasure of the hunt had been short-lived and replaced with rage. How foolish could one get, to leave prey unattended! The girl turned back to look at the cowering man. He whimpered.

Hinata killed him without a thought.

Scooping up both bodies, she dropped them into a manhole and closed it. By the time anyone noticed the foul smell wafting from the sewage system, the corpses would be unrecognizable.

Now. Where did Uzumaki get to?

* * *

Poor Naruto, doesn't want to kill. Oh well... next chapter will probably come in a month or so.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, even by the update standards of this story, this particular chapter was a bit late. Sorry.

Onwards!

**Disclaimer:** No.

* * *

After a long and tiresome search, Hinata finally located the scent of the boy - she had gotten used to it after a while. Honing in on it, she began the head in his direction.

Naruto was sitting in a small, secluded grove not too far from the village, though far enough so that it took Hinata quite a few minutes to find him. His back was to her, his shoulders hunched and his legs crossed. With one hand he was pulling fistfuls of grass from the ground and was supporting his weight with the other. He had to have heard Hinata approach, but he didn't show any sign that he had.

She couldn't understand what had made him so upset. Killing was natural. Killing was what she was designed to do. She had grown up learning that. It was impossible for her to even concieve anything else. Life was only to be respected when if was superior life. Humans weren't anything compared to her. _Nothing_ was anything compared to her. She was practically a god.

And he was the same as her. So why didn't he view himself as a god as well?

Hinata stood there for a good five minutes longer before finally becoming so impatient that she couldn't take it. "I know you heard me coming," she said irritably. "Explain yourself. Why did you run?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't even move.

Hinata was growing irritated. Just who did he think he was, ignoring her like that? "I said, why did you run?" He'd better answer her, and damn soon, or-

"How could you do that?"

Naruto's words stunned her. How could she _do_ that? How could she _not? _It was - it was natural for her to kill. She was the predator. They were the prey. That was how it was always supposed to be.

Right?

Naruto finally turned around, and Hinata was immediately stunned again.

There were tears in his eyes.

She hadn't realized - no, hadn't _known_ - that vampires were capable of tears. But there he was, and with her enhanced vision it was almost too easy for her to see the tears glittering like crystals on his cheeks.

"I don't care if they're humans and we're not," he continued, his eyes locked onto her own. "They're life. I have to respect life, even if you don't."

Confusion was whirling through her head. Life? They weren't life. They were food. Nothing but food. And even if they were alive, Naruto would still have to kill some of them. If he didn't, he would die. It would be like keeping a pawn alive and letting the queen get captured. It simply didn't make sense.

"But you have to eat," she finally managed to say. Immediately after the words got out, she almost punched herself. They hadn't sounded sarcastic and acrimonious like she'd intended. They'd sounded... sincere. And sincerity was one thing that Hyuuga Hinata never let show. Ever.

He shrugged and twisted his hand around in the grass. "I'll starve," he said simply.

Her hands were slowly balling into fists. _Starve_? To keep _humans_ alive? Impossible. Unheard of. Unthinkable. That was... "Idiotic."

"To you it is," he mumbled. "Not to me."

Once again, she was stunned into silence.

"Did you know," he said quietly, "That my parents were killed - very suddenly. They weren't found for a week, and when they were, their bodies were..." his voice broke. "Their bodies were almost completely destroyed and drained of blood. They had to check dental records and hair samples to make sure they had the right people."

Hinata blanched. There was only one explanation for something like that.

"And I was eight years old."

Uh-oh.

* * *

When Hinata had been eight years old, her father had taken her out for her first hunt. Hinata had been practicing her endurance for weeks, but she still had to dig her fingernails into her father's arm and hold her breath to keep from attacking any of the humans in the street. There was just so much food!

"You have to be careful, Hinata," her father told her quietly. "They are insignificant, foolish, pathetic creatures, but they have weapons and organizations that could capture you and kill you - or worse. Do not attack where people can see, no matter what. Understood?"

Hinata nodded. She knew about the human laboratories where they took things abnormal and experimented on them. They would cage her and keep her locked away where she could never escape, running all sorts of tests on her. They would monitor her digestive system, the development of her muscles, everything. And not even a vampire was any match for the technology of human beings.

Finally her father spotted two young people, heading towards a parking garage opposite the mall. One was tall with blond spiked hair, and the other was shorter, giggling at her date as she pulled him along, red hair flashing like a beacon. They were maybe in their early thirties, but from the way they were smiling and laughing with each other, they could have been teenagers.

And they both had the red flush of blood spread brightly along their cheekbones.

Hinata would have sprinted at them and killed them, right there in the open light, except her father was holding her upper arm in a vicegrip. "Not yet, Hinata," he mumbled. "Wait for the shadows to overtake them. Our job is easier in the shadows."

Clenching her jaw, Hinata nodded. She hated having to restrain herself, but what she hated even more was relocating. When she'd been seven and Hanabi four, they'd accidentally caught a whiff of two humans who had the misfortune to be by the Hyuuga household after dark. Instinct blinding them, both sisters had scrabbled over the fence and killed one of the human boys instantly. However, they were preoccupied with the blood of the first morsel and hadn't noticed the other one had escaped until it was too late. The escapee had run back to the village screaming of monsters, but no one believed him. Of course, people began to get suspicious when the victim didn't appear at home, but it was too late - the Hyuugas had already evacuated.

Neither Hyuuga sister had been permitted outdoors after that without an adult chaperone.

Unpleasant as the incident had been, Hinata had learned her lesson easily. Never kill without permission. And here was the perfect couple - two young people, excited and happy. Blood taken from a happy victim, someone had told her, was much tastier than that of a fearful human.

The two humans entered the garage, and Hiashi immediately beckoned for Hinata to follow suit.

It all happened very quickly then.

The humans left the safety of the guard sitting lazily at his post to find their car. Hinata and her father both rushed with inhuman speed behind one of the parked cars. The humans finally got within a close enough proximity and Hiashi motioned for Hinata to make her move.

She knew exactly what she was supposed to do. Quick as lightning she zipped out from behind the car and snapped both human's necks easily. Lavishing in the non-neccessity of restraint, she sunk her teeth into the neck of the red-haired woman.

* * *

Hinata swallowed hard. She hadn't realized it at first - how could she have? - but the blonde man looked very similar to Naruto. In fact, there could be no mistaking that the two were father and son.

How could she have been so stupid? Of course Naruto would realize the instant he knew of their hunting techniques exactly what had happened to his parents. No wonder he was so upset. He was one of the same creatures that had changed his life tragically when he was just a small child.

Wait a minute. What was this feeling in her chest?

Hinata suddenly felt as though an iron fist was gripping her stomach, as though huge weights were piled upon her shoulders. A knot rose in her throat as she looked at Naruto, who was still staring at his clutched fingers, and realized what the feeling was.

Guilt.

Again, sorry this took so long. Next time I'll try to update sooner.


End file.
